This application seeks support from the National Heart, Lung &Blood Institute (NHLBI) through the NIH P30 mechanism (OD-09-005) for resources to recruit a newly independent assistant professor to the Diabetic Cardiovascular Disease Center (DCDC) at Washington University. DCDC is a recently established interdisciplinary research center that brings together scientists from diverse fields in work to advance our understanding of the mechanisms that contribute to the excess burden of myocardial and vascular disease in diabetics, and to rapidly translate new findings into development of diagnostic tools and therapeutic approaches. Under the auspices of DCDC, interdisciplinary teams of scientists are exploring the interactions between derangements in glucose and lipid metabolism and diabetic cardiac disease. One of the goals of ongoing projects is the development of new blood-based and imaging biomarkers. The outstanding individual we propose to recruit, Jeffrey Henderson, MD, PhD, will bring a new focus to the Center at the intersection between inflammation, infection and atherosclerosis. Dr. Henderson also has unique expertise in the use of sensitive mass spectrometry techniques for identification of urinary biomarkers. The resources of the P30, combined with the resources being provided by the Department of Medicine and DCDC and the thorough mentoring and career development plan described herein, will set the stage for the future success of this well-trained and highly promising individual in an area of high relevance to NHLBI. Diabetes is associated with serious cardiovascular complications including aggressive atherosclerosis and heart failure that is unrelated to atherosclerosis. The goal of the Diabetic Cardiovascular Disease Center is to develop new biomarkers for more effective diagnosis and treatment of this cardiovascular disease. This P30 program will support the recruitment to the Center of a well trained, promising young scientist.